


Flor de loto.

by Derek_Daniel



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Karmagisa Week, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derek_Daniel/pseuds/Derek_Daniel
Summary: En lo mas profundo del bosque que hoy en día es conocido como Kashima Jingu, existió un reino maravilloso cuyo príncipe se llamaba Karma.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lo he modificado porque he querido y porque me encanta alargar las historias. Os quiero.

En lo mas profundo del bosque que hoy en día es conocido como Kashima Jingu, existió un reino maravilloso cuyo príncipe se llamaba Karma. Él estaba enamorado con locura del hijo del guardián del recinto sagrado ubicado a unos cuantos metros de un hermoso río, aquel chico del que se había enamorado se llamaba Nagisa.

Karma, el joven príncipe de cabello color fuego y ojos color cobre, era querido y venerado por su pueblo porque era un guerrero valiente y gallardo el cual nunca fallaba con las flechas de su arco.

Antes del amanecer el príncipe solía buscar a su amado en las orillas del río y el aire se colmaba con sus palabras sinceras de amor hacía su amado de cabellos azules como el mar y ojos color zafiro, aquel bello joven que muchos llamaban Nagisa, se encuentro siempre se veía marcado cuando la aura rompía el cielo con sus rayos de luz. Algo tan hermoso que sólo podía ser contemplado con la belleza aterradoramente dulce que podía ser él menor. Karma lo respetaba sobre todo, cualquiera podría opinar que él chico menor de estatura era dulce, pero realmente podría imponerse ante cualquiera.

Un día el rey, convencido de que Karma debía casarse con una hija de reyes, se opuso a su amor con Nagisa y convocó a su esposa para que ella decidiera que hacer con el joven, pero aquella mujer decidió que el hijo del guardián del templo sagrado debía casarse con su hijo, era mejor, más seguro. Aseguró que nunca correría un gran peligro, porque la mujer conocía al hijo del guardián que estaba siendo entrenado para tomar el puesto de su padre. Podría haber sido un excelente guerrero sí no fuera asignado a cuidar el templo sagrado, pero por capricho del rey se proclamo que el bello joven debía morir.

El mejor amigo del joven príncipe había escuchado todo y, lleno de temor, se lo contó al príncipe quien le ordenó a su mejor guerrero ir en busca del joven de cabellera azul y llevarlo al palacio real, donde lo tomaría como su esposo. El noble guerrero salió a cumplir su noble misión, pero en la negra oscuridad unas manos asesinas le arrebataron la vida tirando su cuerpo en la espesura de la noche. El mejor amigo del joven presencio lo ocurrido.

Cuando el príncipe de cabello color fuego se enteró de lo sucedido, tomo su arco y se dirigió al recinto sagrado en busca de su amado. Esa noche de luna azul, velo su sueño debajo de los arboles de cedro, roble, chinquapin, y abeto. Cuando al amanecer Nagisa fue mirarse en las aguas quietas del río, el príncipe se acerco ha el y lo estrecho entre sus brazos, lo amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Sin darse cuenta de la sombra salio una flecha que atraveso el pecho del bello joven de cabello azul. Su cuerpo fragil y sin vida, cayo y se hundió en las aguas de aquel río. El príncipe vio desaparecer el cuerpo de su amado. Solo un collar con un fino dije en forma de una serpiente quedo flotando en las tranquilas aguas del río. Su dolor era profundo. Bañado en lágrimas le rogó a los dioses piedad y compasión. Fue tanto su dolor que el corazón se le hizo pedazos y cayó agonizante al borde del río, sobre un charco de sangre.

Los dioses le escucharon prometiendo que se encontrarían en la otra vida y que nadie los separaría. Los dioses como recordatorio de esta promesa enviaron al señor de las aguas y al señor de los pájaros. El señor de las aguas busco y convirtió el cuerpo inerte de Nagisa en una hermosa flor de loto azul. El señor de los pájaros posó sus manos sobre el corazón del príncipe y lo convirtió en un hermoso pájaro cardenal siempre sediento de amor.

Desde entonces, cuando despunta el alaba, un pájaro rojo baja hasta el río para cantar con trinos de amor sobre los abiertos cálices de los lotos.


	2. Reencuentro.

Cuantos siglos habían pasado desde aquella vez que ellos dos estuvieron juntos, aun recordaba el dolor que se instalaba en su pecho al recordar esos ojos azules y ese cabello de seda que le encantaba tocar cada vez que lo tenia enfrente suyo.   
No recordaba nada mas que esos ligeros detalles pero al ver esos ojos llenos de amor y luego verlos vacíos le daba un dolor en el pecho indescriptible. Había escuchado que hay gente que reencarna en otra vida para poder recuperar o terminar algún asunto pendiente. El no sabia la razón pero estaba seguro que tenia que ver con el dueño de esos ojos azules como un par de piedras preciosas, los vagos recuerdos que tenia de él, le hacían saber que tenían tantas vidas juntos, recuerdos preciosos que nunca entiendo pero se acostumbro, vidas en las que a veces estaban juntos siendo un hombre otras como mujer pero en todas seguía teniendo ese singular color de ojos, en todas sus vidas tenia esa dulzura y frialdad a la hora de ser directo, en todas sus vidas estaba locamente enamorado de él. Si de algo quería estar y estaba seguro era que el chico era el amor de su vida, en otros recuerdos nunca lo encontraba y siempre terminaba solo. Pero en otros lo encontraba tan rápidamente que sentía que todo duraba tan poco cuando lo perdía.   
Pero el hecho era que siempre que se perdiera encontraría como regresar ante aquel que tenia su corazón. 

Ahora el pelirrojo se encontraba caminando con una sonrisa boba, es que ya lo había encontrado estaba en su misma clase, era tan delicado con esa sonrisa tierna que le dirigía, con ese aura peligrosa que tenia cuando alguien se metía con el, con esa mirada dulce que a cualquiera le brindaba pero a pocos se las daba con amor profundo. Había encontrado al chico que lo tenia varias reencarnaciones como un idiota, había encontrado al ángel que lo encanto con su mirar.   
Aunque era algo confuso verlo y no tenerlo. 

Lo que nuestro pelirrojo no sabia era que el de hebras azules lo recordaba tanto como el lo recordaba, recordaba sus ojos color cobre, su sonrisa burlona y a la vez tierna que le dirigía cuando se enojaba. Recordaba las veces que le dijo te amo en tantos idiomas que ya era difícil saber cual era el que mas le gustaba escuchar. Recordaba cada vez que lo encontraba y a la vez no, ya que múltiples veces lo encontró pero gracias a la sociedad no pudo ni tocarlo. Recordaba esos besos que le robaba cuando hacia un berrinche. Le encantaba recordar aquellas veces que lo besaba demanra tan posesiva al estar celoso. 

Ninguno sabia que el otro le recordaba, no querían arriesgarse ya que en esta vida eran amigos, pero ambos querían mas, ambos querían volver a sentirse como cuando se conocieron en aquel bello río aunque no querían arruinar lo que ya tenían. Eran tan inseguros que no sabían si quedarse al lado de aquel o simplemente alejarse y hacer como que nunca se vieron. 

Pero eso implicaba una vida sin la otra mitad de su corazón y eso no podían hacerlo ya habían pasado sin estar juntos varias vidas y no creían aguantar más. Ser sincero a veces contigo mismo es lo mejor o eso es lo que muchos dicen.   
Pero en este caso no necesitaba sinceridad si no a la otra persona que lo tenían tan cerca pero no podían tocarlo que sentían que todo era tan delicado y podía romperse como la porcelana. Pero si se animaban a dejar todo estereotipo de lado ambos tendrían lo que tanto necesitaban, deseaban, querían y les pertenecía.

Aunque ninguno de los dos hablaría en voz alta sobre lo egoístas que estaban siendo. Después de todo, los habían logrado separar y los dioses decidieron que era justo juntarlos para poder vivir su amor. No sería justo, simplemente sería un poco estúpido huir de tan bello regalo.

—Nagisa—Karma llamó saliendo de sus pensamientos al mirar como su amigo sonreía—¿te gustaría ir a una cita conmigo?

La risa murió lentamente en los labios rojizos y los ojos azules le miraron como sí estuviera analizando su alma pero sólo comenzó a reírse. Le gustaba, mucho, ciertamente pudo ver ese brillo amoroso de nuevo.

—Me encantaría, Karma.

Y los dos sonrieron sin poder aguantar tomarse aunque sea de las manos. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es una leyenda de donde yo soy. Así que me anime.


End file.
